


Misbehaving

by RegicidalRavens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hair-pulling, Lime, Reunion, Reunion Sex, Smut, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegicidalRavens/pseuds/RegicidalRavens
Summary: You and some of the old volleyball members get together for the first time in awhile except Ushijima is too impatient and can't wait til he gets home, thus cutting your time at the heartfelt reunion short.





	Misbehaving

You shuddered at the feeling of familiar calloused hands hiking up your skirt. They wasted no time in shoving your panties to the side, effectively stealing your breath with the way his long fingers gathered up the slick dripping from you.

“You’re wet.” He spoke matter of factly, simply stating his observations. His hot breath tickled the shell of your ear, and your hand gripping the front of his shirt felt the way his diaphragm reverberated as he spoke.You hummed in delight when he slipped a finger into you, and a gasp followed suit when a second digit quickly joined to scissor your insides apart.

“Wakatoshi…” His name spilled from your lips in a breathy whisper. “They’re going to wonder why we’re taking so long.” He simply hummed in response, pleased with how you clenched around his fingers when he added a third one and stroked along your inner walls.

“Then we’ll make it quick,” he said. All three fingers pulled out at once, and you were left whimpering at the emptiness—but seeing Wakatoshi suck your juices from his fingers was enough of a sight to make up for the loss. “Bend over.” Before he had even finished saying it, your hands were already gripping the edges of the porcelain sink, tugging up the waistband of your skirt and pushing your ass out towards him. There was clanking from behind you as Ushijima undid his belt, and the crunching sound of his zipper being undone made you shudder. There was a small crinkling noise; most likely the condom. Your sly boyfriend had surely come prepared, a fact that you were both grateful for and rolling your eyes at.

You were growing impatient as each second passed, but before you could even beg he fully plunged into you, panties shoved to the side and all. You felt the pressure of him stretch out your passage completely, and likewise he could feel the tightness of your walls desperately trying to accommodate for his size. It was sudden, but it drew a satisfied moan from you. That was, until you felt fingers threading into your hair and yanking it back. It wasn’t completely out of the ordinary—Wakatoshi had a tendency to get rough at times, _especially_ whenever he was particularly restless. When you yelped in surprise, he responded by loosening the grip just a minuscule amount, but his hold remained.

“Open your eyes.” When you shook your head in refusal, he thrusted deeper into you and moans spilled from your lips. If anyone was standing on the other side of the bathroom door, they surely would’ve heard you. Your knuckles went white, gripping the sink even harder. His voice commanded you again, “Open them.”

This time, you obeyed. Your cheeks flushed red and ears burned at the sight that met you. Wakatoshi’s hands, fisting your hair. His other hand rested on your waist, the thumb mindlessly rubbing circles onto your skin. You caught the way his tongue darted out to lick his lips, looking ready to devour a meal. Above all his smoldering eyes beheld your own through the mirror.

In both disappointment and delight, the heated eye contact was quickly broken when Wakatoshi ground his hips against yours.

“W-wakkun…” You whimpered, a plea for him to give you more. You knew his self control was hitting the limit too, judging from the way you could feel him throbbing inside you. He was quick to gladly comply, and pulled out until only the tip of his cock was nestled inside you before slamming all the way back in.

He started with a quick and punishing pace; there were sure to be bruises left on you afterwards. Squelching noises and labored breaths filled the small space, sounds echoing off the tiles of the room. He shoved himself in deeply each time, spreading you open to make way for himself to fit. It felt like he could impregnate you if he really wanted to, save for the condom keeping it from becoming reality. Your hold on the sink slipped, and you would’ve nearly slammed face first onto the faucet if Wakatoshi hadn’t let go of your hair to pull you back onto his chest.

His hot breath tickled your ear, and his hand busied itself hiking up under your shirt. “You’re being too loud. Someone’ll hear you.” Yet he didn’t let up on his movements, his hold on your waist now even slamming you back onto his cock with the same rhythm.

“Easy for you to say. You’re— _ahnn..—_ you aren’t the one with someone thrusting balls deep into you.”

He chuckled in response, fingers now pushing up your bra to pinch at your nipples. The movement remained hidden under your clothes, but you felt his hot hands shift to cup your breasts. His hands took turns pinching and twisting at your chest. It would indefinitely remain sore later—not that you minded right now.

“ _Mmmnn…_ I-I think… I’m going to cum soon, Wakatoshi.”

“Are you, now?” he hummed back at you. You could feel the grin form on his face, and shuddered when he licked along your ears. He loved it when you called him by his name.

There was knocking at the door, and you both froze. When you felt him begin to move again, you met his gaze through the mirror in horror at what he was doing.

“Wakkun! They’ll hear!” you spoke in a hushed tone.

“(Y/n)-san? Are you okay? You’ve been in there for awhile, so we were starting to get a bit worried.” The voice was unmistakably Tsutomu’s.

Wakatoshi was back to the same pace as before, possibly even _faster_ as he tried to chase release. His fingers tugged at your nipples harder, and your head rolled back onto his broad chest for support.

“(Y/n)-san? Should I call someone over? Maybe some staff?” Tsutomu’s concerned voice came from the other side of the door again.

“Shouldn’t you respond to Tsutomu, (Y/n)?” Wakatoshi chuckled, leaving soft kisses along your cheek and neck that betrayed the way he mercilessly pounded into you. You sent him a glare, although it did nothing to faze him considering your current condition. He was having far too much fun teasing you, and it was normally your job to be poking at him instead.

“Y-yeah! I’m okay. No, d-don’t worry! I’ll be out in just a sec… okay?” Your throat clenched in an attempt to make your voice come out evenly. Hopefully it just didn’t sound like you were being fucked into oblivion.

“O-okay—“

“ _Haah! Ngh… mmmm…_ ”

“(Y/n)-san!? Are you sure you’re okay???”

You weren’t sure if you could keep up the innocent act anymore. Wakatoshi thought it would be a great idea to shove a hand down your panties and press his fingers against your clit in the middle of a conversation with someone. Fun as it may be for him, it was at your expense as you struggled to keep from crying out any louder.

“Yeah! Totally fine. Must’ve been something I ate before… stomach isn’t… uh, y-you know… feeling too great and all.. _nnn_ … all that stuff…”

“O-Oh! Um… Okay! Just uh… let me know, or uh. Just message one of us if you need anything!”

Wakatoshi eased up to a slow grind, and you both listened to Tsutomu’s footsteps as he walked back down the hallway. His heavy breathing fell in your ears as you held your tongue lest any noises escape you. Before you could even think of whining about his teasing, he got to work again. The hand on your clit rubbed onto the sensitive bundle of nerves recklessly, and his hips moved like a piston into yours without abandon. Immediately gasps and moans came tumbling from your mouth, and your hands gripped onto his forearm, needing something to anchor yourself upright. Wakatoshi grunted, noting that your hold would leave scratches on his skin later on; something that he would brush off as a neighborhood cat scratching him if anyone asked.

“(Y/n)… it’s hot inside.” You shuddered again, hearing his low voice so close to your ears. When his other hand tugged down the collar of your shirt, you tilted your head to the side for him. He leaned over and bit into the juncture of your neck, making you yelp. He sucked at the bruising spot, licking at it and up the column of your neck.

“W-wakatoshi… I… I can’t anymore,” you whined, the sound of your pants becoming long drawls. “Going to..—!”

Before anyone could hear you, his free hand shot up to cover your mouth, letting your muffled moans only fall upon his ears to hear. He groaned, feeling the way your pussy clenched around his dick, wanting to milk him out. He was _so_ close, and continued to circle his fingers around your clit as your muscles contracted uncontrollably around him. Your breath met his hand as you continued to cry out, saliva dripping from your mouth and coating his palms.

As Wakatoshi dragged out your orgasm, you felt that he was close too. He was absolutely _engorged_ , thick and throbbing inside you as he began to lose the rhythm of his thrusts. You heard him panting against your skin as he finally slowed to a stop, buried completely to the hilt inside you as your walls continued to squeeze him. His hand didn’t let up on rubbing your clit until a muffled squeal escaped your mouth, squirming slightly in his hold.

He finally deemed it safe to unclamp his hand from your mouth, and drool spilled from your lips, running down your chin. He swiped the spittle soaked hand onto the sink, wiping off the fluid and running his hand back up your shirt. His lips returned to the open expanse of skin by your neck, only leaving light kisses on your skin; no more biting. You sighed contentedly, voice pitching a bit when you felt his softening dick slide out of you. You were glad that he kept a steady hold on you or else you would have undoubtedly melted onto the grimy bathroom floor.

The hand that he had kept shoved down your panties retracted itself, and slipped off the used condom before flinging it into the garbage. He was careful not to spill anything on the floor, not that any other people were likely to notice if he had anyways.

You wriggled around in his arms, turning to grab him by the collar and mash your face into his. His tongue wormed its way into your mouth first, slurping up all the saliva that had built up in your mouth when his hand was silencing you. When your lips parted, his thumb wiped at his chin to clean up the mess.

“We should get back to dinner with the others.”

You rolled your eyes at him. The way his eyes darted to the door and his arms were already wrapped your waist was enough to tell you that he didn’t really give any more than two shits about the others anymore.

“Screw this reunion or whatever. Now I’m horny because of you. We’re going back home.”

You tugged your skirt back down, and picked at your panties so that it didn’t stay uncomfortably wedged into your ass. The moisture pooling between your legs wasn’t the best feeling, but you figured you could endure it until leaving the stupid gathering and going back home. Wakatoshi reached around to help smooth over your skirt and combed his fingers through your hair so that you would look a little less… spent.

When you took a step towards the door, you staggered a bit. Wakatoshi moved after you to hold you steady by your shoulders.

“Can you walk?”

You looked at him sheepishly and blushed. “My legs are kinda giving out after all of that.”

He stepped in front of you and kneeled to the floor. Your arms linked around his neck, and he picked you up easily, hands firmly holding your legs. When you mumbled out a small ‘thanks’, he smiled at you and gave your thighs a hard squeeze. Sly bastard was just being sneaky and needed an excuse to get his hands on you, not that you minded too much.

The hinges on the bathroom door screeched as you both exited. As you made it to the table, all eyes turned to see Ushijima approaching, and your face burned as your clung onto him from behind.

“(Y/n) isn’t feeling too well right now. We’ll be leaving early today. Sorry about this.”

Tendou and Semi shared a glance before they both turned to you, grins spreading on their faces. Ohira and Yamagata looked at you with concern on the other hand, while Kawanishi groaned into his hand, facepalming dramatically.

“Are you alright, (Y/n)? How’re you feeling?” Ohira finally voiced his worry.

Before you could say anything, Tendou decided to butt in for you. “I think she’ll be just fine. Princess here just looks like she’s a bit tired, but I’m sure our Ushiwaka will take _good_ care of her, isn’t that right?”

When Shirabu sighed in exasperation, Tsutomu turned to him in confusion.

“No, don’t worry about it…”

“We’ll be on our way then. Hopefully we’ll all be able to meet up again soon sometime. Again, sorry about this. I know that it’s difficult for everyone to match up schedules.”

Kawanishi waved off Ushijima’s words, head still hanging downcast. “No, no. Don’t worry about it. You two can be on your way now.”

Tendou and Semi chuckled by themselves, restlessly muttering as they all watched you and Ushijima leave the restaurant.

Kawanishi fished his wallet out of his bag, sliding a thousand yen bill each to Tendou and Semi.

“Why… _why_ couldn’t Ushijima keep it in his pants for just a _one hour_ dinner???”

The realization hit Tsutomu and his cheeks glowed red. When his senpais had sent him to check up on you earlier, those sounds were… you…

“You guys are all disgusting,” Shirabu scowled.

“Man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do,” Semi waved the bill happily before pocketing it. “Ushijima is no exception to that.”


End file.
